1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for preventing birds from landing or perching on selected surfaces, and more specifically to a bird repellent apparatus that comprises a base member and a pronged top member preferably made out of injection molded plastic components for simple and low cost manufacture and easy installation on virtually any surface to which access to birds is to be denied.
2. Prior Art
The presence of birds on window sills, roof tops, boat masts and covers and the like is often undesirable. Bird droppings attract insects and provide a fertile bed for bacteria which can present a significant health hazard. Additionally, the unaesthetic appearance of bird droppings and the like often requires the task of unpleasant and time consuming clean up where access to the droppings is available. Often times the repulsive appearance of bird droppings and other by products of birds is not even accessible for clean up.
The use of a plurality of pointed objects, such as spikes and the like, mounted on surfaces where it is desired to repel birds is not unknown. However, heretofor the typical bird repellent apparatus comprises a metal base having a plurality of angularly and upwardly projecting metal wires or spikes. Unfortunately, such metal contraptions, while accomplishing the desired result, tend to be costly to manufacture because they are not conducive to non-labor intensive manufacturing processes such as injection molding for example. They also tend to be difficult to install and occasionally dangerous to install because the angularly extending wires or spikes are permanently attached to the base member, making them hazardous to the installer. Perhaps most importantly, they tend to be relatively expensive, which inherently limit their use.
There is a need therefore for a bird repellent apparatus which is easy and less costly to manufacture, which can be readily installed without any danger to the installer and which is relatively inexpensive to the user, thereby facilitating its use in larger numbers for avoiding the aforementioned problems of insect and bacteria infestation and unaesthetic appearance of the droppings and other waste products birds leave in their wake.